1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake device, and more particularly relates to a brake device for a fishing reel to provide a preferred operating effect to the fishing reel and to extend the life of the brake device.
2. Description of Related Art
Fishing is a very popular recreation; a conventional fishing reel is a necessary tool for fishing and has body, a spool, a handle and a clutch. The body is a cylindrical frame. The spool is rotatably mounted in the body to wind a fishing line on the spool. The handle is rotatably mounted on an end of the body and selectively connects to and rotates the spool. The clutch is mounted in the body between the spool and the handle and selectively connects the spool and the handle by a switch of the clutch.
Furthermore, the conventional fishing reel has a brake disk mounted on a side face of the spool to selectively abut against the clutch to provide a deceleration effect to the conventional fishing reel. However, the deceleration force that is formed by the friction between the brake disk and the clutch is not enough to provide a preferred braking effect to the conventional fishing reel. In addition, the brake disk may wear down after a long time in use such that the life of the brake disk is shortened and this will influence the operating effect to the conventional fishing reel.
Therefore, the present invention provides a brake device for a fishing reel to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.